


Whispers Of A Prince's Heart

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Doubtful Loki, F/M, Fluff, Loki Wants To Be A Daddy <3, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: Loki watches you holding and taking care of one of the maid’s baby. A desperate wish to have a baby with you arises in him. But do you think he’s good enough to be the father of your children, he wonders.





	Whispers Of A Prince's Heart

“Just look at this little miracle,” you whispered joyfully, pure admiration pouring from your eyes. The small wonder in your arms was sleeping peacefully, its tiny fingers wrapped around your little one as if to say _“Don’t you dare to leave while I sleep!”_

A few weeks ago, one of Frigga’s most trusted maids had given birth to a pretty little princess, as you called her. Loki had told you about it, and you had begged him to bring you to Asgard.

So now you were sitting together with Frigga, Ingrid and the little treasure - Eira - in the royal chambers. Your beloved and Thor were standing outside on the balcony, leaned against its stony handrail. Loki’s gemlike eyes never left you, he hardly was listening to what his brother was saying all the time.

For as long as Loki could remember, he never held the wish to become a father, hence, he never even thought about it for one second! His relationship with you was fulfilling, complete, or so he had always thought. But seeing you like this right now, with this small, vulnerable bundle of joy in your arms, awakened a deeply hidden dream within him. A big gape started to appear in his heart. Asgard's prince had everything with you, yet something was missing in his life all of a sudden. Something... important.... Something very important...

It was Thor who voiced Loki’s exact thought. “She looks good with a baby in her arms.” The thunder God looked at his brother, but latter had only eyes for you. Thor’ s words echoed in Loki’s ears, but didn't he dare to respond as not to destroy this beautiful moment. He just wanted to watch you. For eternity he could watch you being so loving to a child. No… To his and your child. “Our child..,” the Aesir prince muttered. “She will be a great mother someday, brother,” Thor said. Loki’s chest clenched.

_Someday…_

“Don't mess it up.” The blonde man laughed aloud and gave Loki a brotherly pat on his shoulder. What was meant as a joking comment cut deep.

_Don’t mess it up…_

With sparkling eyes you approached Loki together with Eira, who was awake by now.

“Say good morning to grumpy old uncle Loki, little princess,” you giggled happily, gaining back the pure bright laughing of an innocent child. “Who do you call grumpy?” Loki forced himself to a half-hearted smile. “You, my dear Prince. Since we are here you look so stern. Are you alright?” You focused on the baby in your arms again. “Uncle Loki always looks so grumpy since we are here, isn't it so, little princess? Yes, he’s a little grump grump.” 

You kissed Eira’s forehead and Loki was enchanted by the scene playing in front of him. You were so full with life, the child in your arms felt your warmth, as did he. Eira trusted you unconditionally, her loud heartfelt sweet laughing and the way she beamed at you told Loki so. He felt his heart pound harder as he gave in to the fantasy of Eira being the symbol of your and his love. Yes, you’d be a great mother indeed.

“Loki? Did you listen to me?”

He blinked a few times and apologized. “Forgive me, love. What did you say?”

“She’s worried, because you look so sad,” Thor replied for you.

Did he? Did he look sad, he wondered.

You stood on your tiptoes and kissed him softly on his lips. “What is wrong, darling?”

Before he could answer you heard his mother’s warm voice approaching you. “I don’t want to disturb this happy family,” she chuckled, and Loki’s chest tightened more at her words, ”but I think Ingrid would like to have a little bit time with her daughter, too.”

“Oh, of course! Forgive me, my Queen,” you blushed embarrassed. “I got carried away,” you tried to justify yourself. “She is just way too cute!” Frigga, however, deepened her smile. She put her hand on your cheek, almost in a comforting manner, and said, ”You will be a wonderful mother someday.”

Again this one word, Loki thought. Someday…

_Someday..._

And why wasn’t anyone telling him he’d make a great father? Did no one believe in him? Wasn’t he good enough? Or did no one expect from him to become one? Did you? Could you? Could you imagine him to be the father of your children?

Maybe… Someday…

Night arrived quickly in Asgard. You stepped outside from the bathroom, wearing a long and pretty light green nightgown. You danced through the room, marvelled the beautiful nightdress. “It’s sooooo pretty!” you tittered overjoyed. “What do you think, Loki?” No answer. “Loki?” He was still not giving any response. The Norse God was standing on the window, wearing nothing but his lethern trousers. He was staring outside, holding his wrist behind his back, deep in thoughts.

Your smile disappeared. You went to him and hugged him from behind. You kissed his bare back, worry thick on your tongue as you spoke. ”Please tell me what’s bothering you, my darling. You’ve been so quiet the whole day.” You placed several light kisses on his skin, enjoyed the way he slightly shuddered with each given one.

“I want you to be the mother of my children, _______.”

You stopped your loving pecks. Did you hear right? You were loss for words and therefore you didn’t answer. Loki’s hands clenched into fists. He had trouble to stay calm, but he retained his composure. “Please, forget what I just said,” he mumbled, freeing himself from your embrace.

Asgard’s prince walked to the bed, took off his trousers on his way. You followed him with rapid steps, sneaked underneath the blankets together with him. His eyes were closed already, but you knew he wasn’t sleeping yet. His confession still needed to sink in, you were unsure of what to say. Often you had imagined already what it would be like to become a mother, to give birth to the children from the one you loved so deeply. And now that he confessed he wanted to have children with you... You just never expected it. 

Fro some time you’re watching Loki’s soft features, his words circling in your head. You… The mother of Loki’s children.... 

After a while you sat up. Loki opened his eyes, watched you straddling him. He stayed silent, only stared at you. Damn, why were his feelings so difficult to read? What was going through his mind?! Was he sad? Angry? Disappointed? All together?

Your fingertips ran up and down his chest, dreamy you played with his chest hair, his hand rested on your thighs. You thought about what he said. For how many times you had dreamed of this? So many times you imagined him holding your child. So many times… But you never had the courage to bring this topic up.

“Do you mean it?” you wanted to know. “I mean… Are you really sure, Loki? It would be a big step. And I-”

“I am dead serious about it.” There was no hint of doubt in Loki’s eyes. He may have been called liesmith and God of mischief, and he was all this, no doubt, but this time he spoke nothing but the simple truth, bared his real feelings. “You or no one,” he explained, plain and simple. His beautiful blue eyes were locked on yours, full of expectation, full of hope.

“I love you, Loki, but-”

“But you don’t want me to be the father of your children,” the Aesir finished for you. “I am not good enough I assume? Is this what you want to say?”

“That’s not true!” _I wanted to say, “but are you really absolutely sure you want to have a baby with me,” you idiot!,_ you thought.

“Then why are you hesitating?” he glared at you.

He was hurt, you could tell. “You just… surprised me… is all,” you tried to defuse the sudden tension.

“Please, ________. Be honest with me.”

The way he was looking at you broke your heart. You took his hand, closed your eyes and brought it to your lips. “I am honest with you, Loki.” You opened your eyes again, made sure you never lost contact with his as you spoke, ”I want to have your children, Loki. I know you’ll make a good father. Don’t think I doubt it.” He smiled. “I love you more than anything or anyone, Loki.” His smile dropped.

“But? Is it because of my... heritage...”

Smiling, you shook your head. “You do know how much I love and adore you in your-” You stopped, knowing it would probably upset him if he heard you say _“real form”_. “I love everything about you. I just… I never thought you want to have a baby with… me….” You looked away from him. “With a normal…” You swallowed. ”With a normal, unimportant… mortal…”

It took Loki only seconds to have you beneath him.

“Normal and unimportant you call yourself? Do you really think I’d be interested in someone I think of normal and unimportant? Foolish woman.”

He kissed you, long and hard. He then planted loving kisses on your cheek, your neck. His lips found their way back to yours. “So, tell me, my pretty bird… When shall we start our little family planning?” You let your fingers run through his thick soft hair. Your noses touched. “Anytime, my prince. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please be a gem and leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D It would make my day!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
